A dance of a love never lost
by Olivias-imagination
Summary: "Emma stood at the top of the stairs leading down in to the ballroom. She could see the faces of all her family and friends laughing and dancing together. Everyone looked so happy, for a short while it gave her comfort." Emma's first ball, but with a heart breaking twist. R


Disclaimer:I do not own the characters just the story.

This is my first Once upon a time fic. Well actually my first fic in a very long time so please be nice! I was sad and needed to do something with my sadness over Neal's death and this little story came to mind. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

**A dance of love never lost.**

Emma stared at herself in the tall golden framed mirror. She wore a pale blue dress that was much bigger than she had hoped for, her hair was in curls but clipped up so it was out of her face, and she had on these long sliver gloves, which to her seemed useless and completely unnecessary. It all felt wrong, she had seen quite a few balls in her life, but not one seemed as real as this. Her first ball as an official princess, and even though her parents never actually stated what the ball was for, she had her assumptions. Emma couldn't shake the feeling that a few princes from different kingdoms would be making an appearance tonight. She knew a prince was not what she needed, but she also knew that telling her parents that she wasn't currently looking for love, would crush them. So she would play along, in the hope that maybe she might just meet someone who she had longed for, for quite some time. She was pulled out of her train of thought by her mother's voice.

"Emma honey, are you ready?"

"er yeah I'm just coming, you go down I'll be there in a sec." She responded taking one last look at her self in the mirror. Deciding that the gloves were in fact too much, stripping them off throwing them to one side. And with one last deep breath she left for the ball room.

Emma stood at the top of the stairs leading down in to the ballroom. She could see the faces of all her family and friends laughing and dancing together. Everyone looked so happy, for a short while it gave her comfort. However as she took her first few steps, that comfort quickly disappeared as she could see everyone turn to look at her one after another. She began to feel extremely nervous and she didn't know why. All she wanted to do was turn around and go back to her room, however Emma know that running away was not an option. So she continued down the steps to meet her father. He was holding out his hand ready to lead her on to the dance floor.

"You look lovely Emma." Charming said without once taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Thank you." Emma replied taking his hand and beginning to dance. "This is all so-"

"Wonderful" charming cut in before Emma had a chance to finish her sentence.

"Different, I was gonna say, different"

"Good different? Or I want to run away different?" Her father asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Good different" Emma replied with a courtesy smile. However running away didn't sound too bad right about now. They continued the rest of the dance in silence. Emma spent most of the time concentrating on where to put her feet. This was much harder to do, considering she couldn't actually see her feet.

As the dance came to an end, they bowed to one another and charming started a dance with his wife. Emma took this as her cue to leave the dance floor as quickly as possible. She made her way over to where her parent's thrones sat. She scanned the room taking in all the familiar faces of her loved ones. She could see Whale trying to flirt with Ruby while granny stood at the buffet table making sure some people didn't take too much. However Emma was sure why she needed the crossbow, but that was the least of her worries. As out of the corner of her eye Emma could see a man walking towards her. By what he was wearing Emma could tell that this man wasn't of royal decent, in fact he didn't look dressed for a ball at all. He had on a brown leather jacket with a green and brown patterned scarf, brown pants and standard boots. To Emma, he just didn't fit.

"Hi" the man said standing before her. She responded with a similar greeting. "hey"

"My name is Bealfire, I am from this kingdom, however I've been away for awhile in a far off land and my dancing skills aren't up to scratch, but if its not to up front, I'd like to ask you too dance."

In any other situation Emma knew her answer would be no, however this one was different. She allowed him to guide her to the dance floor and they began to dance. They started off in silence but Emma had far too many questions to keep quiet much longer.

"So a far off land? Which one?" Emma asked to humour the man

"Oh a horrible little place called Neverland. Not like you would think at all." He responded in a matter of fact sort of tone. "Its said to be a place of dreams. More like nightmares."

"sounds awful, why would you go there?" She asked purely to see how the man would answer the question.

"I had to." He started, making sure to have eye contact with the princess. "For my family"

"wow they must be lucky to have someone as brave as you."

"yeah I like to think so" He replied with the biggest grin on his face. They went back to dancing in silence for a short while before he broke it with a question of his own.

"If you don't mind me asking, I couldn't help noticing that you don't have a ring on your finger." Emma tensed up at the thought of this statement. Bealfire continued "How is it that a beautiful young princess like yourself is not married?" Emma took a few seconds, as he spun her around, to contemplate an answer in her head that would make her sound sad or desperate.

"I guess I just-" she paused noticing the puzzled look on his face "I've been hurt in the past, and I don't think I could go through that again" She could see his face saddening at her answer.

"You lost someone"

She wasn't sure if it was a question or statement. But her answer was simple "We all did"

Silence once again filled the space between them. They continued they're dance as the song changed and more coupled joined the floor. He had let this play out for far too long. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, something he had wanted to say since the moment he saw her.

"You look you beautiful by the way."

"Thank you" she replied with a growing smile on her face.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself. However you could have put a little more effort in." She stated looking down at the mud stains on his boots.

"Hey it was the best I could do at short notice." He said defending himself.

"But never in a million years did I ever think I would see Emma Swan in a Ball gown." He said not taking his eyes of her dress. He spun her out and pulled her back towards him.

"Well never in a million years did I think I would be dancing in a ball room with Neal Cassidy." Emma bounced back with a grin.

"Well life's full of surprised is it." The song had now become much slower but they're conversation did not die down.

"Thank you." Emma said locking eyes with Neal. He seemed puzzled.

"For what?"

"For coming." Emma replied as if there could be no other answer.

"Of course of came. Its your first ball. You think I'd miss that? Miss the opportunity to give you your first dance."

"Well technically David was my first dance"

"No. Your dad doesn't count." Neal said shoving off the statement, but keeping the smirk on his face. Emma Laughed along but could see Neal had another question burning inside him.

"How's Henry doing?" He finally asked.

"He's good. He really likes it here, Sword fighting and horse riding. Any kids dream right." Emma replied.

"Yeah well let's just hope this world treat him better than it treated me" Neal said in a saddening voice that made Emma's heart break.

"It will. He'll be happy. I promised. Remember." Emma said trying to meet his eyes and give him some reassurance. He nodded in conformation. He knew Emma would keep to her word. Well most of it.

"And what about you?" He said now trying to meet her gaze.

"Neal I-"

"Come on Em. Its been three years. You gotta find your prince."

"What if I already did" She shot back.

"Come on Emma don't do that to yourself." He whispered shaking his head. Emma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Tears she had kept down for three years. All the emotions she tried so hard push down all seemed to hit her at the same time. She could no longer act like all this was normal.

"How are you here?" She asked, her voice shaking with heart ache.

"You know how." His reply was simple yet in her mind seemed to complicate things even more.

"And everybody else? Can they?" her voice still shaking but slightly steadier.

"No. They can only see what they want to believe."

"They don't want to believe you're here?"

"They can't. I don't belong here anymore. Maybe I'm not even really here." His face was full of sadness, while hers was full of hope. They knew it was a love that could no longer be. But one that would never fade. They could feel the dance coming to an end. There wasn't much time left. They were content with the silence of the end of the dance. Just being together for one last time was enough for both of them. No more words needed to be spoken. But Emma knew she couldn't leave it there. And breaking the silence once final time Emma said what had been playing on her mind for three years. Something she needed to know that he knew.

"I Love you, you know that right." Her voice breaking through the three years of pushed back emotions and tears. All he could do was smile at her. His face was so sincere, so real.

"I know. I love you too. But its time to let go." He leaned in kissed her on the cheek and whispered one last that thing in her ear. "you'll see me in the stars."

A single tear ran down her cheek as he walked away. The world was no longer silent. She could once again here the loud chatter and laughter of the guests around her. She felt a presence by her side and then her mother's voice chime in.

"Emma who was that man you were dancing with?" She asked puzzled at the figure walking away.

"Just an old friend." Emma replied wiping away the tear on her cheek.

"Is he coming back?" David asked

"No. He's moved on now."

"Well I'm sure you'll see him again" Mary-Margret said in her forever hopeful voice. The king and queen left their daughters to talk to other guest. But Emma didn't once take her eyes off the door in which she watched Neal walk through for the final time. And for the first time in what seemed like forever. Emma felt at home.


End file.
